All's Fair In Love And War
by tic-tacs
Summary: AU: Inuyasha being the most popular playboy in the school played pranks on Kagome to get her to go out with him but when Kagome finally decides to fight back nothing will stand in between. All there's to say is good luck Inuyasha and Let the games begin.
1. Old Habits Die Hard

Disclaimer: Birthday candles, wish bone, shooting stars…I've tried everything and still my dream to own Inuyasha did not come true.

A/N: I hope you guys like the story! R&R

------------------------------------------------

**All's Fair In Love And War**

**-----------------------------**

_Old Habits Die Hard_

_

* * *

_

It was the third period of the first day of school and Sango had already lost Kagome. Sango walked through all of the hallways trying to find her friend but no luck. The only place she hadn't checked was near the stairs where there seemed to be a huge crowd. Out of nowhere she heard a big splash of something landing, for a minute all went quiet but the quietness was soon replaced by a piercing scream. Sango sighed deeply, she found Kagome. She quietly tiptoed toward the center of the crowd and tired to push herself to the middle. The spectators kept a good five meters away from the syrup-covered girl, as if afraid that she'll pounce on the first person she sees. The first person she saw was of course none other than the most popular playboy the school's ever seen, Inuyasha. She glared up to the second floor where he held a giant empty bucket that used to be filled with syrup laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Sango finally managed to squeeze through the sea of students and found her syrup-covered friend, who didn't seem to notice her or anyone except for the laughing maniac on the second floor. The moment Sango saw Kagome she knew that Inuyasha had taken it too far, apparently he didn't know what Kagome was capable of doing if you got her really mad. Sango shuddered as her thoughts went way back to Kagome's fifth birthday; Sango had smashed her entire birthday cake into her face. It was all a blur after that, all she remembered was that when she was conscious again she had somehow ended up sitting in a cake on the very top branch of a Sakura tree. It was not a pleasant thought, but then again that was eleven years ago and Kagome was way more mature. She could probably do much more damage now than she could ever do eleven years ago. Sango smiled to herself and secretly prayed for Inuyasha because when Kagome decides to fight back she will take no prisoners, even if he was the cutest boy in the entire school.

Sango pulled Kagome away from the hallway and dragged her sticky friend into the change room where there was a shower. Kagome had gone with her but her eyes were glued onto the boy on the second floor who was apparently **still **laughing. Sango thought Inuyasha might of stopped laughing to breathe but that didn't seem to happen because his face was turning a dark shade of red, which soon turned into a dark shade of purple. Even when Sango managed to pull Kagome into the changed room Kagome continued to stare. Sango could've sworn she saw the door start to burn from Kagome's deadly gaze.

" Kagome…Are you ok?" Sango asked cautiously as she washed the syrup off her hands. Kagome just kept on staring when a small grin appeared on her face. Sango took this as a bad sign; whenever Kagome smiled at a bad situation it meant that it was about to get a lot worse.

Sango was scared out of her mind when she felt Kagome's head snap back and faced her. Kagome's grin was getting bigger by the second, which scared Sango a lot. She wasn't sure what Kagome had been thinking but that evil grin she had on her face wasn't a good sigh. " I'm fine Sango…. I'm perfectly fine." Kagome's voice didn't sound like herself, she was planning something, Sango could feel it and it wasn't pretty.

Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and headed for her gym locker. She had a few changes of clothes in there ever since the egg incident. She chose a white shirt with a blue skirt and got dressed. Sango was waiting on a bench in the change room while Kagome got washed up. Neither of them had class for the following hour so Kagome took her time. She stepped out of the change room feeling clean, refreshed and most importantly non-sticky. Their free period was connected to lunch so she and Sango took their lunch and headed for the school park because Kagome didn't feel like facing everyone after the syrup incident.

" I'm glad you're feeling better, Kagome." Sango took a bite out of her sandwich and looked at her friend who still looked like she was in deep thought. Kagome didn't seem to hear her so she continued eating her lunch and left her friend to her thoughts. It had been nearly twenty minuets since Sango had finished her lunch and Kagome hadn't even started yet. Kagome hadn't thought this much about a prank since the prank on her evil English tutor. Sango shook her head sadly, that evil but poor woman never knew what hit her until it was too late. The poor woman was forced to go to intensive therapy for many years.

Kagome didn't use her pranking skill for fun; she only used it for revenge. It wasn't like she pranked everyone who got her mad; it was more like someone who gets on her nerves all the time and then they place the last straw on and all hell breaks lose, or in her English tutor's case it was the last verb that did it. But that was a very long time ago and Kagome hadn't pranked anyone in years. Nobody except her knew Kagome had the ability to do such things. Kagome had told her that she gave up on pranking and jokes. Four years ago she had said that she was too mature to play petty jokes and so just like that she gave up on her life as a prankster.

Sango was broken out of her train of thoughts when Kagome jabbed her finger into Sango's shoulder. " Hey! What did you do that for!" Sango rubbed her pained shoulder as her friend giggled. Well at least she was feeling better. " I poked you lightly but you didn't respond so…" Kagome gave Sango an innocent look." So you decided to poke a hole through my shoulder" Sango finished. " Yup."

" So, you're ok?" Sango asked her friend with concern. " Well…if you call getting soaked in syrup on your first day of school by the most annoying guy in school ok, then I guess I'm ok." Sango gave her friend a half smile. " Good, because you had that look in your eye that I haven't seen in a long time." Kagome grinned. " Do you think that just because he had been making my life miserable for the past three years and that today was the final straw that I would play some trick on him?" Kagome asked Sango innocently as she gave her friend a fake smile. " Um…yeah." Sango answered bluntly.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kagome shook her head in disagreement. " Sango I would never go as low as him and play the same childish tricks as he did to me." Sango sighed in relief " Good cause I thought you would." Kagome gave her friend a grin. " Nope, I'm just going to return all the kindness that he inflicted upon me over the years." It was going to be a school year that he'll never forget. Kagome laughed like maniac, while poor Sango shrunk into a corner, scared half to death. Yes, it was going to be a year to be remembered.

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

This chapter is longer than my usual chapter length, which is pretty short so I'm considering having longer chapters. Plus no cliffhangers! Did you notice? Not having cliffhangers are a rare thing for me cuz I can't resist. So if you guys want to encourage me to write more then send those reviews in!

Ja ne


	2. The Big Crash

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, own, I do not.

A/N: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story. I was really inspired because you guys really liked it. Remember the more you review the more I will update!

**Reviewer's corner: **

Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz: I am dedicating this chapter to you because you are such a great reviewer, no matter what you always review and I am so happy that I have a reviewer like you! Starts to cry you reviewed so many times and for so many of my stories! Starts to sob --sniff sniff— …I will be ok… anyways, I didn't know what I could do to thank you for being such a loyal and great reviewer so I will dedicate this chapter to you, and I give you a giant basket of Pocky. I have been really busy these days so I didn't have time to read your story yet but don't worry I will.

Black Wolf Girl: Hey, happy belated b-day. And…blushes you think my story's great? I'm so happy I could make someone happy on their b-day.

HazelEyed Freak: hm…I will be waiting for your special surprise.

I would also like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing: LiquidFusion38, K, Mallory, chinadoll27, Shymiko

Keep reviewing! I love to hear from you people. Reviews make me all fuzzy inside and that makes me want to update more.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**All's Fair In Love And War**

**-----------------------------------**

_The Big Crash_

This chapter is dedicated to: Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz

* * *

Miroku sighed. " Inuyasha, please tell me that it wasn't you who covered Kagome-chan with syrup." Inuyasha aimed his empty juice bottle at the garbage can, which was a meter away from where they were sitting and missed. It hit some guy named hobo or was it hoho? Inuyasha didn't really care. " No need to apologize. It was an accident!" Hojo called to Inuyasha who turned his attention back to Miroku without even giving Hojo a second glance.

" That Hoho guy is so perky and nice. He gets on my nerves so much." Inuyasha finished off the last of his lunch without even noticing that Miroku was burning a hole through his skull with his glare. "Inuyasha! Did you hear what I just said?" Miroku asked, now a little annoyed. " uh…yeah..something about Kagome and syrup." Inuyasha mumbled with food still in his mouth. Miroku gritted his teeth and mumbled something incoherent, sometimes he really wanted to stab Inuyasha and throw him down a cliff or something. But he kept on telling him self that Inuyasha was his best friend even though sometimes he was an arrogant, self-centered badass playboy. Miroku knew that deep down inside Inuyasha was none of the things people claimed him to be, and he should know, he knew Inuyasha for most of his life. He just sometimes forgets that when Inuyasha gets into one of his moods.

Sure, Inuyasha was rough around the edges and liked to protect himself from every one but once you got to know him he has a heart of gold. But sometimes he wondered if Inuyasha locked it in a high security volt that would never be opened.

" Now who's not listening?" Inuyasha asked Miroku very annoyed. Before Miroku could answer the bell for class rang and Miroku quickly left the lunch table leaving Inuyasha there. The moment Miroku left a bunch of girls saw that Inuyasha was alone and rushed toward him faster than they would rush to a shoe that was on sale. Inuyasha was still on break and had a bunch of girls around him but poor Miroku had to go to class and get yelled at by teachers, life was so unfair.

Miroku ran through the halls to his class hoping that he wouldn't be late on the first day of school. With the whole running in the halls thing he didn't notice that someone was heading in the same direction as him and as a result when Miroku turned he slipped and fell on top of that person. " I'm sor…." Miroku looked up and saw that he was sitting on Sango who had a very annoyed look on her face. A stupid wide grin spread across his face, maybe life wasn't that unfair after all.

" Sango…I'm very sorry." Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, Sango gave him a back-off look but he didn't seem to notice. She shoved him off her and stood up, which was her first mistake. Miroku didn't stand up and he didn't remove his hand from Sango's shoulder so as Sango stood up his hand began to slip down. A little more down than Sango would've liked. The halls were now starting to clear up as students rushed frantically to their classes.

Sango felt something or more like someone rubbing her backside. Sango's face flushed over with anger as she turned around to slap Miroku but Miroku moved his hand away and tripped Sango, who fell right into Miroku's lap. " HENTAI!" Sango jumped right up but not before Miroku gave her light kiss on the cheek.

Sango got up and stared at him with her beet red face, which was from either embarrassment or anger or maybe it were both but it was hard to tell. A teacher walked out of the office and looked at the couple. " Which one of you just yelled?" The teacher asked eyeing the beet red girl to the happy looking boy sitting on the ground. The teacher sighed he recognized them at once. Sango and Miroku the two people who were second on the list for having the most fights right below Inuyasha and Kagome. It surprised him that any teen could fight so much but when it concerned Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, nothing was impossible. Sango raised her hand slowly indicating that she was the one who yelled.

" All right then, Sango and Miroku you two have detention after school today." The teacher said but hesitated because Miroku's grin grew wider and wider as he said that. Miroku didn't even ask why he had detention but Sango took care of that. "But why does Miroku have detention?" Sango gave the teacher a pleading look as if sayings please don't put me in the same room with him for hours. The teacher felt very sorry for Sango but there was nothing he could do.

" Because…Miroku is late for class so he has detention…." The teacher paused "Unless he has an accuse…." He looked down at Miroku who was still sitting on the floor. Miroku shook his head furiously; if he shook it any faster his head would've popped off his neck. Detention was worth it if it meant spending two sweet hours with Sango.

Sango sighed, it was a hopeless cause she would have to be stuck in the same room as the Hentai King for two hours. She walked down the hall and turned the corner to see Kagome standing there trying to hold her laughter. " You were here the whole time!" Sango shrieked at Kagome as they headed to study hall. " This whole thing could've been avoided! If you told me to look out instead of playing the role of the devil." Kagome shrugged " I didn't think the situation would be that bad."

" Not that bad she says, nothing is ever good when it concerns Miroku." Sango mumbled as she and Kagome entered study hall, it was really quiet. Kagome scanned the place before she found a table by the bookshelf. Her and Sango sat down and put their books down. Sango worked on her book report that she had gotten earlier, stupid teachers gave homework on the first day of school. Kagome was lucky enough to have no homework so far. Kagome took out her pink notebook and started to scribble in it. Sango looked over the table to see what Kagome was doing and she saw that Kagome was still planning Inuyasha's demise. Kagome finished writing on the last page of her notebook and closed it.

Sango flipped through her book and was impressed. Kagome drew diagrams and wrote down the things she would need and she even included little pictures of Inuyasha dying what looked like a very painful death. Somehow Kagome had managed to fill three hundred pages of pranks and pictures of Inuyasha dying under each one. Sango sighed. " Is this all that you came up with?" Sango asked sarcastically. Kagome grinned. " Nope, I just ran out of paper."

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha's still whole. Kagome didn't shred him to pieces, well not yet at least. Reader stare at her like she's crazy what? Kagome's a strong girl and she will fight back. Poor Inu will never know what hit him. Mwahahahahaha… Anyways….please R&R if you want to see Kag tear Inu apart, not literally, or is it? Stay tuned and find out!

Lingering Questions:

Will Inuyasha ever make it to the last chapter?

Will Sango survive being stuck in the same room as Miroku for two hours?

How many slap prints will Miroku get? (u ppl r welcome to guess)

Will Kagome ever find enough paper to plot her revenge on? And is there enough paper in the world for Kagome to fill her devious plans on?

Last but not least…will this poor authoress ever get reviews?

Ok that's all for now stay tuned to find out the answers to these lingering questions. What are you waiting for? Go review! Go! Go! Until next time…

Ja ne


	3. Keeping Track

Disclaimer: I don't feel that it's necessary to say it every chapter but for those who get all happy hearing this I will say it. I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update this time but I was updating 'A Made In Heaven'. I updated it first because I haven't updated that in quite a while. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for being patient with me, or I hope you were patient and NOT making little voodoo dolls to make me fall down the stairs though I did get crash into my desk yesterday. Hmm…I wonder…..

**Reviewer's Corner: **

HazelEyed Freak: pain relievers for hands… very thoughtful! A cookie would've been nice but now my aching hands can have some relief! Thanks

Shymiko: Kagome will get enough paper, eventually. And you are so right, I was thinking that maybe I will give Sango a huge fly swatter, or even better a hentai swatter. Lol

Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz: Hey, good news! I read your story and its really good even though Inuyasha wasn't mentioned! .:Tears:. I, myself is an Inuyasha fan but it's always good to have a change. And I'm sorry if I couldn't make a sighed review because the link wasn't working but I will later this week or something like that.

I would also like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing: Amped-Chaos, Sarcasm Girl8, F you stalker! (I changed your nick because this is a PG-13 rated story), tyedyequeen, 3rdtimesacharm.

---------------------------------------------------

**All's Fair In Love And War**

---------------------------

_Keeping Track_

_

* * *

_

Sango watched in awe as her friend scribbled in a book that was triple the size of an encyclopedia. Sango was afraid to ask because one, it was Kagome so it could've been like her take over the world book and two never, ever interrupt Kagome when she is in one of her mad scribbling moods. Sango shifted to the other side of Kagome's bed in an attempt to look over her shoulder but failed miserably and her face met Kagome's bedroom floor. This went all unnoticed by Kagome who was still scribbling madly at the book.

" There." Kagome looked fairly pleased as she slammed the book shut with an ear-splitting bang. Sango was curious but you know what they say about curiosity killed the cat. Sango decided to ask because if she didn't it would bug her for the rest of the week.

" Uh…What's the book.." Sango was cut off as Kagome showed her the cover of the book. " Inuyasha…." Sango read carefully not believing her eyes. Did Kagome keep a diary on Inuyasha? Sango always thought that Kagome despised Inuyasha as much as she did with Miroku, which was a lot.

" Kagome, I didn't know you kept a journal on Inuyasha…" Sango said in a suggestive tone as she nudged her friend with her elbow. A tinge of pink surfaced onto Kagome's cheeks as she dropped the heavy book onto her bed. " Yeah, well how else am I supposed to remember all the stuff he does?" Sango was shocked, she was just teasing Kagome but she didn't think Kagome actually stocked him!

" Sango? Are you all right?" She waved her hand in front of her friend's face but Sango didn't reply. Kagome grabbed her CD player off her desk and positioned herself across from Sango. " Let me know when you come back down to earth." With that she slipped on her headphones and let the music on full blast.

It was well into the afternoon when Sango finally snapped back into the world. She looked across from her and saw that her friend was singing at the top of her lungs with her headphones on full blast. " Kagome!" Sango yelled but it was drowned out by the music blasting from the headphones and by Kagome's incredibly loud singing. Sango sighed and pressed stop on her CD player.

Kagome opened one of her eyes and peeked at Sango who was staring at her, wondering why Kagome wasn't deaf from the music yet. " You rang?" Kagome said sarcastically, putting her CD player back onto her desk, or rather throw onto the desk. " Kagome I still can't believe you stalk Inuyasha, of all the people." Sango shook her head in disapproval. " Hey! Who said anything about stalking?" Kagome protested with a pout. " If anything, I would think you stalked Miroku."

The moment those words left Kagome's mouth Sango lunged herself at her. " I hate that guy! How many times do I have to tell you!" Kagome managed to save herself from her grip by suddenly remembering something. " Hey, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Sango froze, she completely forgot, great now she would have double detention. Well, at least she wouldn't have to spend it with the hentai.

" Anyways…. Let's go back to how you stalk Inuyasha." Kagome pushed the book across the bed; Sango opened the cover and read the first page. " Monday, September, 6; 9:20 am.; Year 1; First day of school: Inuyasha asked me out and I refused. 12:30; Inuyasha dumped vanilla pudding on my hair during lunch. PS: He will pay dearly for this one day." Sango read out loud.

She scanned through a few pages of the book and they were all in the same format as the first one. As she made her way to the middle of the book and the same line kept on turning up. ' He will pay dearly for this one day.' Sango knew all the events that happened so she just skipped to the back of the book, to Kagome's newest entry:

**Monday, September 6; 10:20 am:**

**Year 3; First day of school:**

**Inuyasha strikes earlier today. I blame myself for not being suspicious when Miroku asked me if I liked syrup. I also blame myself for saying yes. Like everyone else I was grumpy about the first day of school and I totally forgot about Inuyasha. Once again I blame myself. I am beyond humiliated this time and just when I thought that my day was going well.**

**Like every other time, before he humiliates me he gives me this offer of going out with him and not be humiliated by him anymore. This time however I didn't get the same offer.**

**This time he asked me to be his girlfriend, this took me by surprise but the shock was only temporary. I asked him why change the offer and he said that it was about time we go steady. Maybe we were living two different lives but I don't remember ever going out with him and I have this giant book to prove it. I don't really think he was serious anyways, he just says it because he knows it gets to me. The worst part is that I don't know why he gets to me so much.**

**As the usual daily routine goes I refused and he poured 5L of syrup on me from the second floor. Inuyasha is once again taken as the hero for coming up with this prank that has everyone laughing at my expense, as I am labeled the fool for refusing the all mighty Inuyasha.**

**Any girl would take me for stupid. They often ask me why I refuse Inuyasha. Being Inuyasha's girlfriend is already the best prize a girl could get, as my friends would put it, except Sango. Then again we all know she has the hots for Miroku but we'll talk about that later.**

**They all know that his pranks really get to me; to them the answer is so simple. Date Inuyasha and solve if all. Here's a list that my friends put together of the pros and cons of dating Inuyasha.**

**Pro: You get to date _Inuyasha_, you won't be humiliated anymore, a lot of popularity and you get to date _Inuyasha!_**

**Con: There is none! Once again; it's _Inuyasha!_**

**They all say that I am insane to refuse Inuyasha but some of them think that it's a great idea. They say that the more I refuse him the more he'll like me and the more popular I get. I really don't get them sometimes but they're my friends so what can I do?**

**They all talk about him like he's some kind of legend. I mean what is so special about him besides his looks and his rotten attitude? Who wants a boyfriend with white hair anyways? Answer: Air heads at our school, plus my friends. They all talk about him like he's some new must have thing. It's always: Kagome, you have the chance to date _The Inuyasha._**

**But, sometimes I wonder why I refuse him, is it because he's arrogant? Is it because he's selfish? Is it because he's a playboy? I don't really know myself but as the days go by it is becoming more like reflex. Every time he asks I refuse, then he goes and humiliates me for refusing or at least that's what I think. Maybe he just likes making my life miserable.**

**I guess you could say that this is sort of like our own little tradition only its not so pleasant and I hate him. Well, hate is such a strong word; let's just say I am not very fond of him. After all those years of saying I hate him why would I say any different now you might ask? Let's just say that our little tradition is about to take a turn for the best, for me anyways.**

**PS: I will repay him for this one day. That day is today.**

_TBC…_

_

* * *

_

I think I will leave it at that. As some of you might know, I love writing cliffhangers. It just makes the story that much more interesting. I know that Kagome's entry in her giant book is kind of long but it got the job done. Now you know a little bit more about her relationship with Inuyasha and how much influence Inuyasha has on her. This will just make the revenge part so much sweeter.

Now be good little readers and go review. Until next time….

Ja ne


	4. What's In A Dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated but hey now I am so yay…no need to kill the authoress. Hehe….well on with the story. Oh yeah if you guys want, your welcome to guess what torture Kagome will do to Inuyasha and what will happen. I love reading about other people's opinions.

-------------------------------

**All's Fair In Love And War**

------------------

_What's in a dream?_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome…" Sango read the last lines in the diary once again before shutting the book with a loud bang. " Please tell me you're not serious, I mean I know Inuyasha's a jerk but he really doesn't deserve this." Kagome flashed one of her sweetest smiles and placed the book back on her shelf. " Oh don't worry, I won't hurt him." Kagome fiddled with her pen and Sango could see the gears inside Kagome's head turning. Totally embarrassment isn't considered hurting him, Kagome thought to herself evilly.

" What do you think is Inuyasha's most hated colour?" Sango gave her a weird look. "You know, normal people usually want to know a person's favorite color, not their least favorite." Sango stated bluntly, but she knew that Kagome's whole purpose is to make him suffer as much as possible. Though Sango didn't know how colour could affect him but personally she didn't really want to know.

" Yeah well I'm not normal, but you already know that." Kagome crept her way to the bed and squished Sango against the wall. " Sango…don't you think it would be awesome if I could get a list of Inuyasha's least favorite things…?" Kagome batted her eyelashes and smiled as wide as she could that it looked like her mouth was going to rip. Sango didn't know what she meant by that, its not like she could do anything to help her. " You know, Inuyasha's best friend probably knows…now only if I can get him to tell me…hmm…. do you know how I can get him to tell me? I don't think he would just tell me like that…unless…" Kagome trailed off, and glanced at Sango. " I don't know maybe…." Sango trailed off, suddenly what Kagome said all clicked and her face turned bright cherry red. " No Kagome…NO NO NO! I will not do it!" Sango shook her head furiously and shot up, startling Kagome. " PLEASE SANGO?" Kagome begged, pretending to cry at the same time, she was horrible at pretending though. " I need to know…" Sango sighed at the sight of Kagome's puppy face. It was hard to resist, especially since she's her best friend but she just couldn't risk it.

" I have to go home now Kagome…" Sango said walking out of the door. She almost reached the bottom of the stairs when Kagome came rushing down. " Does that mean you will do it? I won't let you leave unless you say yes." The excited look on Kagome's face was filled with hope and of course evil plans that laid ahead for Inuyasha. " Yeah I will" Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome jumped up and down. " Really Sango?" She hugged her friend so tight that she couldn't breathe anymore. Sango shrugged off Kagome and walked out of the front door giving Kagome a smile as she went out. " Of course not. I just said that so I could go home." Sango gave Kagome a quick wave and ran home just in case Kagome decided to chase her.

" I don't see what is so bad about my plan…" Kagome mumbled as she walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. " I mean all she has to do is spend some time with Miroku and he will definitely tell her…" Kagome said to herself as she took a sip of her drink.

Clearly Sango has a crush on Miroku and yet she goes through everything just to ignore him, it was totally unnecessary. He simply adores her, so why cant she just give into her feelings and forget about pride? Kagome pondered the thought as she sat in the kitchen with her half finished drink. I'm actually helping her by giving her a reason to be near him. Yes, indeed I'm just trying to help my friend. I must make her do this, it's for her own good. Kagome nodded her head and gulped up the rest of her juice. Getting her revenge on Inuyasha would just be a bonus of course.

Inuyasha smirked as he grazed the pale pair of legs that lay on his lap. The girl giggled in pleasure and kissed him lightly on the cheeks. Slowly she turned her whole body toward him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. His eyes were filled with lust and longing but there was no love or admiration in his amber orbs. Her juicy pink lips smiled lightly as she placed them right on top of his. Suddenly the door opened and then lights were turned on, a figure stood at the entrance. The girl turned around and her dark chocolate eyes went wide, but soon it turned into a smirk. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha who stared at the girl in shock. Kagome.

Dark amber eyes shot open, meeting with nothing but darkness. Inuyasha sat up in cold sweat; he eyed the walls of his bedroom. It was just a dream, but it seemed just a bit too real. He couldn't understand it, if it was Kagome who was kissing him why did he seem so shocked? Dreams were confusing anyways, but he didn't mind if that actually happened, lying back onto his bed he smirked at the idea and went back to sleep. While he slept he secretly hoped to see those chocolate brown eyes once again. Before he totally slipped into sleep he decided that he must have her at all cost, she was driving him insane.

_TBC…_

_

* * *

_

So…what do you guys think? Review and let me know ok? It's kind of short, sorry. Oh and did you guys actually think that the whole kissing scene was real? Well the dream seems confusing but hey at least now you know that Inuyasha's thinking about her. Hehe. Well there's no major cliffy. I will try to update soon but only if I get at least 5 reviews. So review ppl!

Until next time…

Ja ne


	5. Sticky Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own the silvery god of sexiness.

A/N: Ok um…well here's the next chap, I update slow. I know…--

-------------------------------

**All's Fair In Love And War**

------------------

_Sticky Situation_

_

* * *

_

It was a rather sunny and warm afternoon, the pavement bubbled as the sun shone on it endlessly. Though it was already fall, it felt like the first day of summer. Kagome hugged the list tightly and smirked. That morning she had finally convinced or rather bribed Sango to get her that list. Using a dozen of her homemade walnut cookies sure did the trick. Kagome hummed the song Ding Dong the Witch is Dead as she skipped home, obviously not looking at where she was going.

"What are you so happy about, wench?" Kagome stopped at the harsh masculine tone and looked up to find her gorgeous but soon to be dead victim.

" Oh nothing, you look wonderful today by the way." Kagome gave him one of those innocent smile of hers and kept on skipping home.

Oh this is too easy, Inuyasha thought, I didn't even do anything and she's already in love with me. Inuyasha kept on walking, with an arrogant smile plastered on his face.

I'm going to make you pay for all the humiliation Inuyasha just you wait. Kagome continued to skip home happily, clutching the list close to her heart.

The first thing on the list was Inuyasha's hair, he loved his hair so much that his worst nightmare was if something happened to it. The idea popped into her head just like that, she got to work in the kitchen. She had invented the substance when she was in the fourth grade, it was what only could be described as stronger than super glue. Anything that touched it was sure to stick for a whole week, the amazing part is that it is activated by water. The only thing is doesn't stick to is other types of glue, so Kagome had covered her hands in craft glue before she started, she couldn't afford to have her hands stuck to a coke bottle again.

The substance looked just like water, only it was a bit green. It strongly resembled sea water, because of its salty aroma. It was late by the time Kagome had the substance done, her parents seemed to have sensed her evil plans and kept out of the kitchen. Kagome went to bed beyond tired but felt very satisfied, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Unlike Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't into throwing various objects from high places. Instead, she used the direct approach. She skipped along the crowded hallway holding the huge bucket of substance, waving to Inuyasha and Miroku as they approached. Before Inuyasha had any time to analyze the situation he found his head dripping wet from a water like substance poured onto his head by Kagome. He didn't look very surprised, he simply smiled.

" Kagome-chan, is this the best you can come up with? Throwing sea water on me?" Inuyasha chuckled as he continued to walk.

Kagome simply smiled and followed as he walked through the halls, acting as if nothing happened. Abruptly he stopped, shocking both Miroku and Kagome, who, walked behind him.

"You know, Kagome, if you want me to pay attention to you then just say so. Pouring water on me isn't going to help you know." His usual arrogant smirk plastered across his flawless face.

" Now my beautiful hair is all wet, I look sexy with wet hair don't I?" Inuyasha put his masculine hand on his head to feel his damp hair. It was the beginning of a very long week.

" Fool." Kagome murmured as she walked away, as she headed for her class, leaving Inuyasha there, with his hand glued to his silvery locks.

_TBC…_

_

* * *

_

Um…not a very exciting chap if you ask me, the next few chaps will just be about petty pranks that Kagome pulls on Inuyasha, it just all leads to the big event that's going to happen. Be patient!

Until next time…

Ja ne


	6. Stuck On You

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N: Long time no see -ahem- anywayzz. . .. its summer so exams are over. I'm free to update again ( yay ) I'm going on vacation later on but I'll try to update as much as possible. I hope I still have reviewers after my long vacation from ….well enjoy!

-------------------------------

**All's Fair In Love And War**

------------------

_Stuck On You_

_

* * *

_

" Are you tired?"

" Does it hurt?"

" Is your skin going to turn blue?"

" ARGH! SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Inuyasha growled while his friend watched him intently as he attempted to write with his free hand, without much success no doubt.

" I didn't know you were left handed Inuyasha, and I'm your best friend too." Miroku quipped while he stared at his best friend's hand in curiosity.

" If you want to stay my best friend then you better shut the hell up!" Tossing the paper aside Inuyasha stomped out of the classroom in a rage.

The teacher simply sighed and went back to teaching the lesson, he knew trying to stop him was no use at all. Miroku tried to get up and follow him but the glare from the teacher told him to sit back down immediately, he may not be able to stop Inuyasha but Miroku he could handle, at least when he wasn't chasing after that Sango girl.

The halls were dead silent, not that Inuyasha seemed to notice. He was furious, and not just got dumped by a girl furious, this was something much worse. By now things were starting to stick to him, bits of note paper, pencils, staples, paperclips and even a bottle of mascara. All of it was stuck onto him. Thank god they were only stuck onto his shirt and not his precious hair. There was, however, the small problem of not being able to remove his hand, the position was getting very uncomfortable.  
He was afraid to lean anywhere, so there goes his make out session with Casey after school. He was really looking forward to that too, a dumb blond girl (no offence to blonds) whose chest was four times the size of her brain. But she was just a decoy, to release all his longing towards the ever so sweet raven-haired girl, who just happened to dump this glue thing on him. With that thought he pushed the door to the student office, walking carefully so nothing stuck onto him.

--

Gym class seemed like hell, running, push ups, sit ups and even gymnastics! Kagome was exhausted beyond description, she felt her legs wobble endlessly as she collapsed onto one of the benches in the change room and secretly swore at her single middle aged gym teacher. Old women who don't have men around can be so cranky sometimes, Kagome pondered on that thought for a bit. It was only second period and she already felt dead tired. The only bright side to this entire day was what happened that morning, her imaginations went wild as she thought about all the different things that could be stuck onto Inuyasha at that moment.

" I wish I could see what he looks like right now. . ." Kagome sighed as she began to take off her shirt and head to the showers.

" And they say wishes don't come true…." The deep masculine voice silenced the entire change room, to Kagome's surprise no one started screaming or throwing things at the male visitor. Looking up Kagome's gaze were locked onto two amber orbs, she could feel the anger that they held. Slowly she pulled down her shirt again, it looked like she wasn't going to get to shower any time soon.

" Sorry for the interruption ladies, but is it possible if Kagome and I have a chat in here?" As soon as the words escaped his dry lips, all of the female students with the exception of Kagome were gone.

" You guys are allowed to be in here you know! He's the violator!" Her sad attempts to save herself from the angry and equally hot boy was in vain.

" Awww….if I came in here five minutes later I could've caught you in the shower." Inuyasha teased as he shook his head with regret.

" How did you know I had gym?" She was expressionless. He stepped closer, but didn't answer. He was so close to her now that she could feel his even breathing. She tore her gaze away from his mesmerizing eyes, afraid that she just might give into them.

"Get this shit off me." His voice seemed dry but strong and maybe even a bit scary. She bit her bottom lip and turned around to walk away, who was he to confront her like this? Before she could leave however, his free hand grabbed her arm. She wasn't going to get away that easily.

" Man, Kagome I didn't know you had it in you to actually fight back…what's so hard about just going out with me?"

" Fighting back is a lot more fun" She shook his hand off her and faced him, a small smile crept onto her face.

Without warning he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, he smiled evilly as he watched her eyes grow as round as saucers. It wasn't because she was surprised by the hug but it was because she knew as well as he did what had just happened. The worst thing that Inuyasha could possibly do to her.

She was stuck to him.

" You know what, you're right." He smirked " This is a lot more fun."

_TBC…_

_

* * *

_

Hope you guys like this chap, sorry for it being so short but it seemed right to just end it there. It's a turn of events but I decided that this story needed a few twists, I have a few things planned out already, so stay tuned and review!

Until next time….

Ja ne


	7. Distant Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own the plot.

A/N: -hides under covers- Ok…so I know I hvnt updated in a long time… and I am extremely sorry but during the summer I went for vacation for like a month, so I updated before I left and yeahh. I've been really busy with school and friends and all that stuff so I hvnt really had time to write a new chappie. The only thing I've been typing up are essays and reports. Ok anyways enjoy the chappie and don't forget to review! I love reading your reviews, it keeps me motivated and I will try to update faster. Here's a chappie longer than usual for my readers!

**InuKagluver91**** is my 100th reviewer! YAY I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ROCKKK **

-------------------------------

**All's Fair In Love And War**

------------------

_Distant Feelings_

* * *

Miroku tapped his pencil on his desk as he continued to stare at the clock, the work the teacher handed out laid there on his desk, completely discarded. He felt like it was impossible to concentrate; he just couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. Though it had only been twenty minutes since he left, Miroku couldn't stand the fact that Inuyasha is somewhere in the school hunting down his hottie while he, on the other hand, had to sit in class. 

He missed Sango, the more he thought about Inuyasha and Kagome, the more it made him miss her. He just couldn't understand why she always brushed him off like that, he knew they had their differences but which couple didn't? An image of Sango screaming and slapping him came into his mind, yes, that was exactly what would happen if she heard him refer to them as a 'couple'.

It was kind of twisted if he ever admitted it, but when her gentle, soft hands slapped him, it kind of turned him on. He didn't know why, but she had that effect on him. His train of thoughts was broken when the loud bell scared him; he didn't realize class was over until he saw people wiz past him. He did, however, notice the girl with the great rack and perfect little tank top walk by him. He didn't blame Sango when she accused him of being a pervert, but then again, he couldn't help it. He gathered up his books and walked out behind the girl, enjoying the beautiful view from behind.

--

She couldn't find her anywhere; Sango had gone through the halls and around the gym for what seemed like forever and still no sign of Kagome. She had even asked one of the gym teachers, but the teacher told her that for some reason all the girls left the change room really quickly today. Defeated, she decided to just go to lunch, as Rin was waiting for her at the cafeteria. She was sure Kagome would be able to find her. Just as she was about to reach the cafeteria, she saw something in the corner of her eye.

Actually it was more like someone, a certain very perverted boy who made her heart do little flip-flops. She didn't know why he made her feel that way, but it was both strange and wonderful at the same time. She felt a tinge of jealousy as he came closer to her, but he didn't seem to notice her. It seemed like he was just following some girl around. She was surprised he didn't slip on his own drool yet; she didn't know what was so great about that girl. She recalled her name being Case or something like that.

" Hey beautiful." The tingling warm breath beside her ear sent shivers down her spine, she was so mesmerized that she couldn't even move. " You just couldn't stop staring at me in the halls could you.."

Sango's face turned maroon. She couldn't believe he noticed her staring, what with being so concentrated with that girl's butt and everything. Her embarrassment soon turned into anger as she felt something caress her backside. A sharp slapping sound echoed in the empty school hallways and Rin, hearing this, sighed. Something told her that Sango wasn't going to be able to make it to their lunch date.

--

" Why didn't you stop him!" The angry girl screamed at the poor guy who had a giant hand print on his cheek. Miroku had made the accident of tell her about Inuyasha.

" Who knows what he'll do to her?"

Miroku hated it when Sango spazzed like that but he couldn't help notice that whenever she got angry and started yelling, her chest would bounce up and down. It was a very bad habit but he just couldn't help it.

" Who knows what he'll do to her!" Sango repeated, realizing that Miroku's thoughts were distracted at that moment.

" He's probably done more to her than you'll ever let me do to you…" Even though he muttered it, she had still heard it.

Sango then realized just how much danger Kagome could be in; she dragged Miroku with her as she sped down the hall. Sango was determined to find Kagome and poor Miroku was brought along for the ride.

--

Kagome had almost gotten over the shock of what had just happened, she couldn't believe him. The silence between them had lasted a good fifteen minutes; he had said nothing as he waited for her response.

" I hate you." Her bitter words cut through the tension and silence. " I haven't showered, I'm sweaty, I'm in my gym clothes and I'm hungry!"

He smirked, she had taken this much better than he thought she would. Using his free hand, the one that wasn't stuck to his own head, he tilted her head up as he bent down to her ear.

" I happen to think sweaty is hot, not to mention through the thin fabric of your shirt, I can feel your chest pressing into mine.." His hot musky words slithered itself into her ear, paralyzing her with a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. She felt the warmth of his rough hands as he stoked her tender cheek. " and as for that shower…well we could if you really wanted to or we could go get food, don't worry, I can feed you…."

She was speechless. Even though his hand had left her now rosy cheeks, she still felt the soft strokes he had made. She couldn't believe she felt so nervous by that, he was simply dictating to her his twisted thoughts.

She looked up at him and noticed for the first time just exactly how amazing his eyes were. They seemed to hold so much emotion and depth, words she would have never used to describe him. She knew he was playing her, just like he had with all the other girls, but she just couldn't push aside that feeling.

Suddenly she noticed his golden orbs come closer to her face, their lips were just centimeters away. She knew what was going to happen but she just couldn't bring herself to turn away from him. She knew that part of her wanted to feel that gentle kiss his lips were promising.

Her uncertainty disappeared when she heard footsteps approaching them. It had distracted both of them and that moment they had was over.

" I know she's here, we've looked everywhere else." Sango's voice trailed into the change room, Kagome noticed that she was talking to someone but she didn't know who.

" I'm in the girls change room, change room, change room.."

Kagome sighed, she should've guessed. Sango and Miroku entered the shower area, Sango looked relieved while Miroku just continued to sing his ' girls change room' song.

Kagome jerked her head away from Inuyasha instantly, she felt thankful to Sango and even Miroku. If they didn't show up, she didn't know what would happen. All she knew was that in the end, after the heat of the moment, she would live to regret her actions.

" Kagome! Are you alri.." Sango trailed off as she noticed the position they were in, anyone who didn't know them would think otherwise.

"I knew Inuyasha wouldn't have let her reject him like that..." Miroku muttered to himself. " Why cant Sango give in like that…."

He regretted it the moment those words escaped his mouth; he eyed the two angry girls. " but its true…at least Inuyasha is getting some.." He looked up at Inuyasha, who had his usual cocky expression and then back to Sango, who simply ignored him.

" Let's just go Kagome, I don't know what happened and right now I don't care." Sango tugged at the girl's arm but Kagome looked at her reluctantly and did not leave Inuyasha's side.

" I…can't.." Kagome's hesitant words matched her expression as Sango gaped at her.

" What do you mean you can't!" She tugged on her arm harder. " Don't tell me you guys are hooked up now! What happened to your principles?"

" I happened." Inuyasha's cocky voice was really getting to her, the feelings she held for that split second before was now totally gone.

" Shut up." Her words had suddenly become cold, she knew for sure that she hated him now. He was using her for his own selfish desires; she couldn't believe she actually fell for it, if only for a split second. " I can't leave because this stupid idiot glued me to him"

Miroku now had a new founded respect for Inuyasha, he couldn't believe that he got such a hot girl stuck to him. He wondered if Kagome would give him some of that special glue, he wouldn't mind being stuck to Sango for a bit.

" Oh my god…poor you." Sango felt sympathy for her but couldn't contain the tinge of excitement.

" Am I good or what?" even though Inuyasha's question was directed towards Miroku, Sango got to it first.

" No, you're an idiot. She'll destroy you once she's free."

" Listen to Sango. I will personally make sure that this year I get back for all the things you've done to me."

" Well…what are your thoughts my friend?" Inuyasha had completely ignored Kagome's threat, he was pretty sure that he could handle whatever she threw at him. He looked at Miroku, who was still staring at him in admiration.

" You…you…. are truly an inspiration."

" Naturally, tell me something I don't know."

_TBC…_

* * *

Welll….what do you think? This chapter is tugging on their emotional strings, just a little chappie for all of you romance novel lovers out there. please review. I'm sorry about the long wait but I'll try to update sooner. 

Until next time...

Ja ne


End file.
